oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adurin
Welcome! Hello Adurin, and welcome to the ! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! 21:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pages Seems alright to me. -- 01:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Also, do you mind getting a Kyatt hunter gear set for me? The article needs an image. -- 01:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::The image is not from OSRS; if I recall correctly you have a high enough hunter level to hunt kyatts. Also this could help with your endeavor. -- 18:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) PvE drops Ooh, dragon boots! 18:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Licensing templates Please add license templates where appropriate. Thank you. 04:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :If you fail to add license templates to your future uploads you will be blocked from editing the 2007scape Wiki. 07:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Bogus pages Don't have to delete them; just simply redirect them. All you gotta do is put "#REDIRECT Correct page name" on the bogus page. Hope that helps. -- 20:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Licenses * for detailed item images (like File:Relic part 1 detail.png) * for inventory images (like File:Spined body.png) * for worn equipment images (like File:Gilded armour set (lg) equipped.png) * for chatheads (like File:Slayer helmet chathead.png) * for attackable-NPCs (like File:River troll.png) * for (like File:Uglug Nar.png) * for animations (like File:Dance.gif) Hope this helps. -- 23:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Also some mass universal templates that can help (For these it is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO MAKE SURE THE NAME IS EXACTLY AS IT IS IN GAME): * |.png}}}} use this for non-attackable NPCs. * |.png}}}} - Inventory license * |0|-12}}}} - Worn equipment license -- 23:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Images Thanks again, really appreciate it. :) -- 03:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Return Damn, been over three years. Welcome back. -- 02:21, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Hey, this message is to let you know about about us leaving Wikia/FANDOM in favour of our new site, https://oldschool.runescape.wiki, just in case you missed it. This is also a good opportunity to have your voice heard, give any feedback for the new site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. -- 03:19, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, though it'd be nice if you posted that on the new site instead ;) come on over! -- 14:44, October 18, 2018 (UTC)